I Think (Sequel to What's Good For You)
by ScarFaceTheFerret
Summary: Harry and Draco have gone back to their old ways, snogging in corridors or in broom closets at every opportunity, Harry starts to feel like his feelings are one sided. Then when both boys are forced to look after a baby as part of a project in Muggle Studies, feelings start to change and both boys finally get to grips with how they really feel.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Well, hello there my lovelies! It's been almost eight months since What's Good For You finished :(, yes it was a sad time, but no need to fear! A few night's ago, it hit me, like a bolt of lightening! A SEQUEL. And let's be honest here, I missed writing Drarry, and my punctuation and grammar wasn't the best to be honest and plus my younger cousin demanded a sequel after she'd read the first one, I probably shouldn't of allowed that (there were many sex scenes) I'm such a good role model *grin*. If you haven't read What's Good For You, I suggest you read it before this one. So, without further ado, here's I Think.**

Harry wasn't sure what he was supposed to expect after Ron and Hermione got married, his life had just been one big fuck up, though he was glad he had started the thing with Draco. He wasn't sure what to call it, they weren't closet boyfriends or anything like that, when it came down to it, they were fuckbuddies with feelings. It was sort of no strings attatched, except there were other feelings there, other than lust. Sure, the idea of him and Draco becoming boyfriends and finally doing something with their feelings other than the obvious, was appealing, it was rather far fetched. They hardly ever talked about it, it was more grabbing a quick snog or if time a quickie and running off as to not get caught. They still said I love you and never went more than a day without seeing each other but it wasn't the routine Harry was enjoying that much. The sex was great, he would admit that hands down but they lacked communication. Harry missed his sarcastic remarks and his witty comments more than he cared to admit, he just missed Draco, his whole personality. That's when a project in muggle studies granted Harry's wish...

"Class settle down, Mr Zabini will you please refrain from writing notes in my class? It's prohibited in my classroom! Right, students, I have decided that for muggle studies we must actually study a real muggle. Now this might sound a little perplexing but some babies grow up in a muggle envioronment before knowing they are a wizard or witch. So instead or using textbooks and presentations, I have been granted permission to put you into pairs and give each pair a baby to study. You must use your knowledge and extra research to look after these children as a muggle would, some of you will find that easier than others. No spells are aloud in the child's prescenece, and there will be frequent checkups to see if you are using magic and to see your progress. If you use magic, you will immediatley fail. Now, I asked Professor Slughorn to reccomend me the pairs as he was impressed with your partner work in potions for your veriteserum project. So get into those pairs now, and I will know if you've switched!" Professor Sprout announced, she wasn't happy at the fact that she now had been promoted to teaching Muggle Studies and much rather preferred handling screaming mandrakes and broken plant pots but someone had to do it.

"So Potter, it looks like were going to be having a child together" greeted Draco as Harry slumped down in the adjoining seat, remembering the first time he did this and what it lead too...

"Looks like it, it will be easy trust me" Harry replied calmly, actually looking forward to acting like a muggle again.

"Easy? They scream, eat and shit Potter, in what type of context is this going to be easy?" Draco seethed, flicking his blonde powdery hair out of his eyes. Harry's stomach did backflips just like it did the first time he did it.

"You scream, eat and shit Malfoy, and your...well your not exactly easy to deal with, so yeah I guess you proved a point" teased Harry, turning to look at his partner, who managed to look like a utter sex god even after hardly any sleep.

"Potter, I do not scream, nor do I cry. The shit part is true, anyway you scream during sex so you can't say much" smirked Draco, one upping Harry, which made the brunette smile, he'd missed his sarcasm. He probably was going to regret saying that.

"I thought you liked that?" Harry shot back, feeling more confident at targeting the other boy, though he was beginning to notice the slight tent in his trousers.

"I'm just saying, your very vocal, which doesn't help us not get caught" Draco winked, he too starting to wish they hadn't started this coversation. His trousers were doing little to hide his 'problem'.

"Yeah but that makes it more fun, adrenaline rush and all that shit" Harry replied, remembering all the times they almost got caught, the adrenaline rushing through his veins to his very core, the excitement and the sexual tension thick in the air, the way they would run trying to find somewhere to hide, panting and out of breath. Then laughing and cursing about it afterwards.

"Never knew you had a risk kink Potter, well it'll be good for you then because I don't think shagging in front of a infant is the best idea" sniggered Draco, making Harry splutter with laughter, catching the eye of Professor Sprout who didn't look too impressed.

"Mr Potter, would you and Mr Malfoy like to share your conversation with the whole class?" Professor Sprout asked sarcastically, hand on one hip.

"No, Professor, I apologise" Harry tried to keep his laughter under control.

"Well that was eventful, we almost got caught. Did that do something for you Potter?" teased Draco, flashing that wicked grin that could make anyone swoon, straight or gay.

"Could have, what's it to you?" Harry replied, smiling back at the blonde, trying to control his blushing cheeks.

"Well, I was going to help you with it after class but not with that attitude I'm not" smirked Draco, dragging his teeth along his bottom lip, Harry was almost going crazy.

"Fine I'm sorry, am I aloud a snog then?" Harry asked blantantly, causing Draco to smirk.

"I'll think about it" Draco replied, winking at his partner.

"Class if you would follow me to the Great Hall, you and your pair will take the child you've been allocated as well as a brief manual and then make your way to your new dormitories, which are specifically monitored so no one but you and your partner will be aloud in. You will find instructions in the manual and remember, no magic is aloud!" Professor Sprout declared, ushering the students out of the classroom and into the Great Hall.

"We've been walking around for fucking ages and we still can't find this child" Draco snapped, after only looking for five minutes, most of the students had found their allocated child and already began to marvel at how cute they were.

"It's not even been five minutes yet Malfoy, look I think this one is ours" Harry added, pointing at a blue moses basket, walking towards it nervously. Harry peered in and instantly felt a warm rush of love at the child in the basket. He had a few strands of powdery blonde hair and striking emerald eyes.

"Is that our love child or something? Because he has my gorgeous hair and your eyes" Draco stammered, taken aback by the child.

"Modest as always Malfoy but I see what you mean, maybe they did it purpousley so we feel like it's actually our own. Says here his name is Henri Malificent" Harry spoke, reading the first page of the manual.

"Oh, I know the Malificent's, good friends of my mother's. Pureblood's though, not the nicest of families I'll give you that" Draco sighed, remembering his mother fondly. He had only seen her briefly over the holidays and things had gotten better but he always missed her.

"Are they...y'know?" Harry asked, gently, he didn't want to actually say the words, Draco would have gotten angry at him. They never talked about it anymore.

"Most of them, feel sorry for the kid though, at least he won't be with those savages for a couple of months" Draco spat, reaching his hand into the basket and lightly stroking Henri's soft strands of powdery blonde hair, affectionatley.

"Yeah, he'll be with us" Harry smiled, adoring the way Draco looked at Henri, with pure love and adoration in his eyes.

If anyone would've walked in not knowing about the project, they'd have thought this scene as touching and that they were a family. Harry hadn't felt that way for a long time, and it felt warm and loving. It was a feelinh he could get used too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Hello there my lovelies! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in twenty years it seems! Well, I'm back now and Chapter 2 is here finally! So please sit back, relax and take in some drarry baby adorableness! But don't get too relaxed as you have to review afterwards;) hehe, here you go! :)**

"He just won't stop crying! I have no idea what were supposed to do to make him stop" growled Draco as they plonked the basket down in their new shared dormitory, Henri had cried ever since they started walking out of the hall.  
"News flash Malfoy, babies cry" barked Harry, himself getting rather irritated at the baby's cries but the sound of Draco complaining made him even more irritated. "Okay then Potter if your going to be like that, deal with him on your own" huffed Draco, sitting on one of the two beds, which had been nicely decorated with silk green Slytherin covering.  
"This is a shared effort Malfoy, plus it's an exam so you won't be able to just copy off someone's parchment, the Professor's will know everything, when it cries, needs changing, feeding..." Harry stopped as he realized this was more difficult than he'd first thought.  
"If they know he's crying why don't they do something about it? There's nothing wrong with the child, he's just crying to make noise!" stated Draco, getting off the bed and walking towards the basket. He sighed and peered his head inside the basket, then plastered on a goofy smile and blew a raspberry which sent Henri into a fit of infantile giggles. Draco bopped Henri's nose and stuck his tongue out at the baby, sending Henri even more hysterical. All Harry did was sit and marvel at the boy who was marked evil sit and entertain a young baby. Harry couldn't be more in love with Draco at that moment if he tried. That's what scared Harry the most, he was so in love with Draco and he knew he'd be hurt by the Slytherin.  
They never even spoke about their feelings anymore, Harry was starting to think that those three letter words that Draco had spoken not too long ago were lies just to get into bed with him. Ever since Ron and Hermione's wedding day, Draco had never told Harry he loved him, all they did was steal heated kisses when they thought no one was around. Sure, Harry had missed the excitement and passion of keeping whatever it was they had a secret, but he wanted Draco to feel the same as he did. Not that Harry ever told Draco this, he was scared that Draco would reject him and Harry couldn't loose Draco now.  
"He likes you" stammered Harry, watching the blonde intently. Draco picked up the small baby and held him in his arms, moving to sit down on one of the beds. Draco turned to Harry and smiled, sending shivers through Harry's body. It was like Draco could control his entire being with one simple look, Harry was head over wand in love with Draco and he didn't know how much more he could take.  
"My father never treated me like this, I was never given any affection by him and it looks like this little guy is in the same position as I was. Babies need someone to be there for them, I may not be the most caring wizard in the world but I'm caring enough to be there for him, even in a short period of time" Draco sighed, keeping his gaze on the young infant. Henri looked up at Draco like he was the most fascinating thing in the universe, his eyes were twinkling and his mouth wide open with delight. Draco's face was transfixed on the tiny person in front of him, his mouth in a permanent smile. Harry's heartbeat quickened each time he gazed at this heartwarming scene. If only people could see Draco like this, who he really was. He was caring and capable of loving another person more than himself, though he didn't care to express this.  
When Henri had finally stopped gazing at the Slytherin and was back in his Moses basket fast asleep, Draco and Harry were sat on the two beds, doing homework in silence. Harry didn't really enjoy the silence, he knew Draco didn't mind silence and was rather comfortable with it staying silent. He knew Draco too well, he knew Draco more than he knew anybody else. He watched Draco as he studied, he noticed the way he rested the pen on his bottom lip, every so often tapping it a couple of times. The way he flicked his powdery, blonde hair out of his beautiful silver eyes, the way his face looked in total concentration.  
"See something you like Potter?" sniggered Draco, pausing his study to tap his pen on his bottom lip a few times.  
"Don't flatter yourself Malfoy" Harry sighed, suppressing his feelings for the blonde was becoming painful.  
"You weren't saying that in the broom closet the other night" winked Draco, shoving his pile of work on the end of the bed. Harry blushed at the mention of their heated encounter. "I couldn't really speak with your lips all over me, it's rather distracting" Harry spoke, a smile playing on his lips.  
"You wouldn't have objected, the quaffle in your pants told me all I needed to know" Draco teased, smirking at his own joke. God he was witty, he thought to himself. "Really, that language with the baby around?" Harry held in a laugh, reducing it to a snigger. Draco turned and sat crossed legged on the side of the bed, facing Harry. "He's asleep, and it's not anything too bad, it was the pure truth" Draco smiled, flashing that beautiful smile Harry absolutely adored. His face practically glowed with beauty.  
"You really like to fool yourself don't you? Your not as seductive as you think you are" Harry replied, that was the biggest lie Harry had ever told. Draco could seduce anybody he wanted, just with a simple smile.  
"Oh really? Let's see shall we?" Draco winked, seductively, hopping off the bed and practically pouncing on the stunned gryffindor, crashing his lips onto him. Harry closed his eyes and let Draco do anything he wanted to him, he didn't care if he was marked or bruised, he needed Draco more than anything else in that moment. "Seductive enough for you?" whispered Draco, threading his slim fingers through Harry's messy locks, as Harry attacked his neck with his lips.  
"I think you should take it up a notch" smirked Harry, sucking on the pale flesh of Draco's neck. He missed the intimacy, all he needed was Draco. And that was how Harry wanted it to stay.  
"My wish is your command" Draco replied, lifting up Harry's chin and crashing his lips onto Harry's, sliding his tongue into his mouth, causing Harry to whimper and moan with pleasure. All that could be heard what an unbuckling of a belt, a shrill cry of an infant and simultaneous sighs.  
A few hours later Harry decided to visit Hermione, Draco was more than happy to be left with Henri and Harry really needed to talk to a friend.  
"Harry! It's so good to see you! Ron's gone to play wizard chess with Seamus and Dean so what did you want to talk to me about?" greeted Hermione, sitting down on one of the crimson armchairs, her bushy hair waving as she moved.  
"It's Draco" Harry sighed, mentioning the blonde's name sending a wave of heartache into his body.  
"I might've known, what's he done now?" Hermione asked, expecting to hear of a heated argument or maybe even a fist fight.  
"It's nothing he's done, that's the problem. Were taking care of a baby in muggle studies and Draco is besotted with him, you should see the way he looks at him. I can't remember the last time he told me he loved me. I'm going absolutley mental, I'm just so in love with him it's hurting. I can't stand feeling like this when he clearly doesn't give a shit" Harry sighed, laying his head in his hands. Hermione moved over to Harry and cradled him like a toddler. Harry was certainly feeling like one.  
"Harry Potter, what are we going to do with you?" Hermione sighed, resting her chin on top of Harry's head.


	3. Chapter 3

Draco paced around the room, threading his fingers through his hair in frustration. He couldn't bare the torture anymore, it was killing him and most of all killing Harry. Draco couldn't hurt anymore people than he already had, especially not the person who had stood by him, loved him when no one else would. It wasn't as if Draco didn't love Harry because he did, incredibly so. They couldn't be together and this project wasn't making things any easier, Harry still believed they could have a relationship much like any other normal relationship. But then again, Harry had always been a little naive, thought Draco. It wasn't Draco's fault, fate just didn't want them together, in the beginning they almost killed each other and now when they had experienced feelings for each other it wasn't allowed. How could he abandon Harry? Harry had saved him from the blaze in the room of requirement, if it wasn't for Harry he'd be dead. He remembered Harry's words, "We can't leave him!", he knew Granger and Weasley would've left him to die. But Harry had gone back for him, knowing he could've died too, he realised Harry wasn't the stuck up, know it all he thought he was. He had a caring heart and put others before himself, and in matter of months respect for Harry turned into love. This was dangerous, to him and Harry. He had been told it was forbidden but he hadn't listened and both of them would have to pay the price. Draco didn't want to be the one to tell Harry, Harry would have to find out for himself.

Hermione had been listening to Harry ramble on about the Malfoy boy for what seemed like eternity. She wanted to help him but she couldn't because she knew. She knew about the forbidden bond between Harry and Draco, she knew the consquences and what would happen to them if they chose to pursue their feelings into a relationship. They couldn't be together and Hermione didn't know how to tell Harry that.

"Maybe you should just leave him Harry, it's probably for the best" Hermione sighed, not having the guts to tell him what the best outcome was.

" I can't Hermione, I'm in love with him for Merlin's sake" Harry replied, resting his head in his hands in frustration.

"You can't be together Harry, it just doesn't work" Hermione stressed, trying not to reveal too much information, but even she knew that Harry wasn't dumb enough to question why Hermione was being this way.

"And why can't I? I know he was a dick to you and Ron in the past but that won't stop me from loving him, he's changed, he wasn't even evil to begin with. Surely you can understand that, Hermione" Harry explained, protecting Draco's name from being slayed. He didn't know why he was trying to protect him, he wasn't sure about most things anymore.

"Harry it's not about that, you just can't be together. It's forbidden!" Hermione shouted, clamping a hand over her mouth when she realised she'd said too much.

"What do you mean forbidden? Who forbades it?" Harry asked, confused as to why his friend was acting this way.

"Nothing Harry, I meant nothing" Hermione stammered quickly, standing up and walking to another side of the room.

"Yes you did, you don't ever get things wrong Hermione. You know what your talking about. So tell me what you meant" Harry shot back, becoming more angry at his friend.

"It's nothing Harry, you won't understand" Hermione shook her head and sat down on the armchair, threading her fingers through her hair lightly.

"Hermione just tell me! I'm not leaving until I get a sufficient answer!" barked Harry, becoming confused and frustrated.

"You won't like the answer" Hermione sighed, looking down at the floor, she couldn't bare to look Harry in the eyes.

"Hermione, tell me what forbades me and Draco to be together. I have the right to know!" Harry's voice became softer, but the harshness of his voice still lingered uncomfortably in the room.

"A prophecy" whispered Hermione, wishing she hadn't have said anything to Harry about it at all.

"What is the prophecy? How do you know about it? Who else knows?" Harry shot question after question, needing answers.

"I can't tell you, people close to you and Draco know of the prophecy. Since there is no older wizard close to you, you would need someone that is close to Draco" Hermione replied, looking into Harry's eyes, he didn't deserve all of this. He'd just settled back in to normal life, he didn't need this.

"Who could tell me?" Harry finally asked, the silence becoming unbearable.

"I shouldn't tell you this but I suppose you have the right to know. Narcissa Malfoy may be the person to ask" Hermione confessed, knowing Harry couldn't be kept from this forever. He'd have to know sooner or later.

"Thank you" Harry replied quietly, standing up and walking to the door.

"Harry, don't do anything stupid. Don't ask Draco's mother about it, don't ask about the prophecy. Just stay away from Draco" Hermione begged, looking deep into Harry's eyes but she knew his mind was made up.

"You know I'm not going to do that Hermione" Harry sighed, then left.

"I know" Hermione whispered, watching Harry close the door then slump back into the armchair wishing she'd kept her mouth shut.

Harry tried not to keep his anger levels under control but the confusion he had building up inside him spurned his rage. A prophecy? Who had devised this prophecy? Who had gone behind his back and told him who he wasn't allowed to love? Him and Draco had been given enough stress and all they wanted to do was to love each other. Was that really too much to ask? Harry knew it had to be about the death eater thing, it couldn't be anything else. No love would be forbidden, except being in love with someone from the dark side. An enemy. But really, now Voldermort was dead nothing could be seen as a threat, or so Harry thought. All he knew was that he had to speak to Draco's mother, she would tell him anything if it was to do with Draco. Did Draco know? Harry would surely be pissed if he did, after all not saying there was some kind of prophecy saying they couldn't be together after all the time they'd spent together? Betrayal was the only word Harry could conjure up if Draco did know. But no, he didn't want Draco to know that he knew, he wouldn't get a straight answer. Draco would dress it up, put a spin on the truth. No, Harry needed the complete and honest truth and the only way he would be able to get that would be at Malfoy Manor.

Since they had no classes because of the baby project Harry was free to go to Malfoy Manor and he wasn't leaving without an answer. Harry thought riding his broom there would be the best way to travel, he needed time to think of how to word things to Draco's mother, how to get her to answer his questions. Narcissa knew nothing about their sort of relationship and Harry felt as if he loved Draco enough to tell her, not sure how she would react. Draco would not be happy if he found out Harry was doing this, Draco didn't see his mother often enough and now Harry was visiting her telling her about her son's sort-of relationship with the savior of the wizarding world. He hadn't seen Narcissa since the war infact, he owed it to her ever since she saved his life. Though he wasn't quite sure she'd have saved him if Draco hadn't been okay. You could never tell with her, she was a snobby, stuck up rich woman, proud of her pureblood family but had a heart of gold when it came to Draco. She became softer and nurturing, Draco was the only thing to family she had now. Harry wasn't quite sure he would get on like a house on fire with Narcissa and instantly become her son-in-law, though marrying Draco was rather appealing. He shook that out of his head, he wasn't even allowed to be with Draco, weddings were definatley out of the equation.

Harry sighed as he was faced with the huge, pristine white mansion for the second time in his whole life. He was just as scared as the first time. He gathered enough courage to knock on the door, albeit timidley, and wait until a pale, neat figure greeted him.

"Potter? What are you doing here?" Narcissa glared at Harry, her pale blonde hair reminded him of Draco. Everything about her reminded him of Draco, like mother, like son.

"I need to speak with you. It's urgent" Harry replied, pleading Narcissa with his eyes.

"What could possibly be so urgent?" She replied haughtily, her blood red lips pursed spitefully.

"It's about Draco" Harry answererd, tactically, knowing she would react to this.

"What is it? Is he hurt? Did anything happen to him?" She stammered, resting her hands on Harry's shoulders with a pained look in her eyes.

"No he's fine. If you just let me explain you'll understand. Please, it's really important" Harry begged, meeting Narcissa's gaze.

She sighed, his distress became evident to her so she opened the door and let him inside.


End file.
